Crimson Smile
by minx the hybrid
Summary: Kurt Hummel's first reaction, when he found he was accepted to NYADA was joy that he would finally be able to gain some distance between him and his crush...What he didn't expect was to run into Adam Crawford, the moment they meet Kurt is pulled into a passionate whirlwind of emotions he had never felt before that turns truth into lies and fiction into reality.


AN: I do not own Glee or any of it's character's enjoy!

This was a mistake.

That should have been the first thing to cross my mind, as Adam pressed me against a wall his lips on mine hands traveling exploring my clothed body, I should have pushed him away I should have followed him into the deserted hall when he told he needed help.

But I couldn't fight the urge, the pull that drew me toward him "Kurt…" Adam grasped my clothed thigh his lips now leaving biting kisses on my sensitive neck; I shivered unconsciously leaning into the touch.

No! This was wrong I was in love with Blaine…wasn't I? I mean it's not like we we're together or anything or had any chance to be, but it was still a type of betrayal wasn't it? So then why didn't I feel guilty? Adam was like temptation…sin in its physical form "Adam…we shouldn't be doing this here…" my words caused him to pause.

Dark almost pitch black blue eyes, looked at me desire swirling in their depths "well then where should we do it?" He asked me voice deep and husky, I felt my cheeks begin to heat up "we shouldn't do it at all" I answered using what I hoped sounded like a determined tone. It wasn't. He smirked not his usual playful joking smirk oh no this wasn't it, it was his usual don't-fight-it-because-it's-going-happen-eventually kind of smirk.

The kind that made the blush on my neck spread, even though I didn't wish and the fact that my skin was ghost white didn't help the fact that my face probably looked as red as a tomato, letting out a sigh Adam kissed my forehead the appearance of it gentle but if felt more intimate than that.

"Alright" Adam said "playing hard to get again? You know how this will end"

The arm around my waist tightened, pulling me closer possessiveness, lust, and….something I couldn't quite identify shined brightly in his eyes, in that moment I wanted to give in to let him have free reign with my body to let him shower me with the attention I secretly wished I would get from another.

He must have known, the twinkle in his eyes said it all as he leaned in our faces inches apart so close our noses almost brushed against one another, "you want it" the tone of his voice almost made me shiver again, "you want it…give in baby" he closed the gap before I could protest (even though I doubt I would) teeth nibbled my bottom lip his tongue and mine entered in a tango that would have had me melting in his arms if it hadn't have been for the soft thump only a few feet away from us.

Adam froze but didn't pull away for a few moments, his already shaded eyes becoming even darker if possible, we turned to our right the source of the noise, where a person stood eyes wide with what seemed to be horror his mouth dropped open forming a 'o' I gasped, the sudden recognizable appearance bringing me out of the lust-filled haze.

Oh shit.

"B-Blaine?" I stuttered, what was he doing here? He wasn't supposed to show up until next week, Adam blinked the black pools slowly returning to their calm shade of blue guess he was realizing that he wasn't going to get any from me at the moment, "Blaine?" he repeated confused "the douche who led you on then dumped you?" great Adam real smooth, what's next you're going to tell him I'm hopelessly in love with him?...Not that I was or anything.

Blaine as if he was in a trance this whole time, blinked and frowned usually seeing him frown would make a pang go through my chest and the guilt come rushing in, but…this time I felt nothing. "Sorry if I interrupted something" he uttered his tone almost sad.

"There's no 'if' buddy."

I lifted my hand, smacking Adam in the back of the head insensitive jerk Blaine sighed before turning around giving us his back walking away, down the pristine hallway on pure instinct and nativity moved to catch up with him but the strong arms around my waist acted like an anchor against that purpose.

"Let me go" I demanded, voice firm no room for argument.

"Not a chance" He growled, eyes flashing almost possessively "why not?" I asked clearly annoyed as I squirmed in his arms, "I'm not letting you go just so that jerk can break your heart again" those words actually got me to freeze; I stared at him in shock for a moment it almost seemed as if he cared….

"That's for me to decide isn't it?" I said finally, managing to wiggle out of his arms and away from the confined space of the wall, Adam lips formed into a thin line the action looked like it shouldn't belong on his beautiful face…wait beautiful? Did I think that right? "Kurt…I don't want to see you hurt" there he goes with that undertone again, like he wanted to hold me close and hide me from the dangers of the world.

"I'll see you back at the room" I crossed my arm's in front of my chest, the sharp glint in my eye showing just how serious I was about this, as awkward as it would be and even though a part of me didn't want to I needed to talk to Blaine.

We stared at each other for a moment, neither backing down until he let out an exasperated noise that was a cross between a groan and a sigh, "call me if he does anything" he told me I nodded knowing that was the only way I would get him to leave.

He smiled, this one bright and cheery not a single dark promise hidden beneath he took an almost hesitate step toward me ghosting his lips against mine, the kiss another to force a shiver from my body that I desperately wanted to hide I feel a smug smirk as he pulled back. I looked away if I hadn't I wouldn't have the strength to leave.

"I'll leave my door unlocked" he promised, before leaving a quick peck on my cheek and walking past me a certain perk to his step as he left, I couldn't help but look forward to that unlocked door and the near future of Adam holding me close his body pressed against mine…Wait what the hell am I thinking!? Quickly I shook my head my cheeks beyond flushed as I turned sucking in a breath.

It was time to talk _him_.


End file.
